Le langage des fleurs
by Kotorii-Chan
Summary: Cada flor simboliza algo diferente. Y en Konoha no hay nadie mejor que Ino para entender el lenguaje de las flores.
1. Margarita

**Este es el primer Oneshot de una pequeña colección en la cual estoy trabajando. Espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Los personajes del siguiente Oneshot le pertececen a Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

* * *

**Margarita  
**

— _¿Me Amas?_ — Preguntó Ino. De manera directa y sin rodeos. Justo como ella era todo el tiempo. Firme y directa, es su seguridad arrolladora.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto Shikamaru como si acabara de escuchar a Choji decir que se pondría a dieta.

— _¿Me Amas?_ — Le volvió a decir. Ella era tan valiente y él se sentía el mayor de los cobardes.

—Tsssk…problemática — Se detuvo a contestarle con mucho sonrojo. No entendía la razón por la que Ino preguntaba tal cosa. Así de la nada, cuando solo estaban caminando por las calles Konoha una hermosa tarde rojiza. La poco gente que se veía parecía ignorarlos, cada quien estaba metido en sus propios problemas. No tenía tiempo para eso. Demasiado problemático. Fingió que no sucedía nada y continúo caminando. "Es la última vez que acompaño a Ino hasta su casa solo. Choji de seguro imagino que iba a pasar algo así y por eso no nos quiso acompañar" se dijo a sí mismo en su mente.

Ino lo miro desilusionada, mirando como seguía caminando y casi se ponía a contar los pasos que daba lejos de ella. Había sido rechazada por el verdadero chico de sus sueños. Se apresuro a seguirle el ritmo, tratando casi en vano de no sollozar frente a él y que las lágrimas no la delataran. Por suerte Shikamaru parecía estar tan indiferente y apático con la situación. Finalmente llegaron hasta su casa. Ino se puso delante de la puerta.

—Gracias por acompañarme Shikamaru. Disculpa la molestia. —Dijo con alegre desconsuelo.

—No fue nada—Contestó rascándose le nuca.

—Bueno, buenas noches, que descanses—Empezó a cerrar la puerta pero Shikamaru se lo impidió poniendo su mano en la portilla. Ino se le quedo viendo desconcertada. — ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Por qué me preguntaste eso en la tarde?

—Oh. —Contestó Ino como si le preguntaran por el peinado que eligió ese día. —Por nada en especial. Solo curiosidad. Ya me conoces. —Mintió. De un tiempo para acá ya tenía la esperanza de que Shikamaru estuviera tan enamorado de ella como ella de él.

— ¿Tú me amas? — la cuestionó ahora Shikamaru.

—Eso no importa—Dijo con tristeza disimulada en una sonrisa amable.

—Claro que importa. No seas problemática, dime la verdad.

—Bueno…yo…espera…yo te pregunte eso a ti primero y nunca me contestaste— Lo acusó. —Únicamente me dijiste "_problemática"_ (imitando la voz monótona de Shikamaru, hasta el gesto de indiferencia le copio) y te continuaste caminando como si nada.

—Cuando me preguntaste eso tan problemático, tuve miedo, quise huir. Sabes que en eso soy el mejor. — se escuchó amargura en su voz.

—Se que fue muy repente mi pregunta pero ¿Por qué te dio miedo? —. Ino lo estudio con la mirada, tenia los ojos entreabiertos y ladeo la cabeza en busca de alguno expresión diferente de su habitual semblante de indiferencia. Encontró a Shikamaru rojo hasta las orejas. Estaba encantador.

—Porque…supuse que ya me habías descubierto. — Casi balbuceo la oración. Ino por su parte tenía la cara iluminada.

— ¿Descubrirte qué? — pregunto con inocente coquetería.

—Ya sabes…que siempre te estoy viendo. — Tomo aire como si fuera a saltar a una alberca con agua helada y continuo— Lo mucho que me gusta que me digas mi nombre, los nervios que me traicionan cuando estas cerca de mí. Cuanto me preocupo por ti. Lo que significas realmente. —susurró las palabras que Ino más deseaba escuchar. Se dio cuenta que deseaba que otro chico le dijera esas palabras. Solo quería escucharlas de Shikamaru. Sino las escuchaba de Shikamaru no tenían sentido para ella.

— _¿Me amas?_ — Repitió con voz dulce. Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza. — Más de lo que imaginas. ¿Ya estas satisfecha? Mujer problemática. — Admitió con mucha vergüenza. Ino comenzó a reírse de manera discreta. Sonrio de manera radiante, como si viera el sol después de una tormenta que había durado semanas. Acerco su cuerpo hacia él con entusiasmo y sonriendo comenzó a morderse el labio como cuando a una niñita le descubren una graciosa travesura.

— No — Contestó con calma mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzaba a acariciar su nuca, y toda la parte debajo de su cola de caballo.

— ¿No? — Dijo mientras sentía que se derretía ante tales caricias. Si tan solo Ino supiera que haciendo eso que lo tenía en sus manos. Podía hacer con él lo que deseará. Era como un arma fácil de manipular ante ella. No le negaría nada y le daría la razón en todo. Por problemático que fuera. — ¿Qué deseas? — Se escuchó su voz como suplica más que como pregunta, puso sus varoniles manos en la estrecha cintura de Ino y acerco su rostro al de ella. Sus narices se rozaban, los alientos se mezclaban y los corazones palpitaban ansiosos.

—Que me invites a salir. No estaré satisfecha hasta que tengamos una cita. — Dijo con tono tierno y seductor al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Solo una? — Shikamaru tenía que dejar un punto claro. — Porque esta solo será la primera…Si tú estás de acuerdo. — Ino lo miró con ternura y le respondió que aceptaba.

—Hecho. ¿Qué tal mañana? — Sugirió tranquilo. O al menos, tranquilo, en apariencia.

—Mmm… Tal vez. — Fingía ponerse pensativa, como si tuviera la agenda de mañana repleta de actividades y dudara en darle un pequeño espacio en su valioso tiempo.

—Problemática. —Bufó decepcionado.

—Yo también te amo. Desde hace tiempo me había dado cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba por ti—Confesó Ino con mirada sincera.

—Mujer problemática…yo rogando al cielo para que me correspondieras y tu ya lo hacías. — Reprocho con tono de fastidio para luego sonreír. Se abrazaron con mucha fuerza mientras apoyaban su cabeza en el hombro del otro. Sus sentimientos ahora estaban conectados. Eran correspondidos. Se amaban uno al otro. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

—Ya debo entrar—Dijo Ino mientras rompía el abrazo con pesar en su expresión.

— ¿Qué tal un beso de buenas noches?— Sugirió el chico con seguridad. Ino se acerco hacia él y lo beso…en la nariz y luego en la mejilla.

— ¡Oye! Que fastidiosa eres… — reclamó desilusionado. "Se está haciendo la difícil" pensó. Ino abrió la puerta con aire de victoria. —Las señoritas como yo no besamos, antes o durante, sino después de la primera cita— Le guiño un ojo y le susurro— Pero te prometo que valdrá la pena la espera. — Lo consoló provocativamente mientras acariciaba sus labios con su dedo índice para luego cerrar la puerta. Ya sabía que a Ino le encantaba provocar. Y a él le encanto ser provocado por ella.

—Lo sé— Contestó Shikamaru en susurró totalmente ansioso. Sabía que hasta conseguir un beso de Ino le iba a costar labor, empezar a salir con ella se volvería más problemático que cualquier otro esfuerzo que hubiera realizado. Suspiro con cansancio con solo imaginarlo. Pero no le importo. Así que camino de manera despreocupada en dirección a su casa esperando la problemática cita de mañana.

* * *

**Al inicio tenia pensado de este fic no hacerlo mayor de 300 palabras, pero decidi atrapar la insipiración y este fue el resultado. **

**Su opinion es muy importante, así que me encantaría recibir sus reviews. **

**Gracias por leer los resultados de mi imaginación. Hasta el siguiente One shot, se cuidan . Nos vemos.  
**


	2. Jazmín

**Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí les presento mi segundo capítulo de este serie de Oneshot's 100% para las amantes del Shikaino. **

**Para ser sincera estoy mucho más feliz con este capítulo que el anterior. Me gustaría señalar que es el primer ****lime ****que escribo en mi vida incluso que da un poco de vergüenza publicarlo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Nos vemos al final **

* * *

**Jazmín**

Los movimientos en el cuerpo de Ino la delataban. Decían realmente demasiado. Hasta en la manera en la que se acariciaba su largo cabello rubio y el tono endulzante de su voz enloquecían interiormente al genio perezoso. Se notaba en cada caricia llena de _sensualidad_ que le daba a Shikamaru lo terriblemente enamorada que estaba de él. Los roces de su mano, como le entrelazaban sus dedos con lentitud y juntaba su pierna con la de él bajo de la mesa eran su manera de expresarlo en ese momento. Y el perdía totalmente la razón cuando estaba con Ino. La amaba con una locura insana. Pero no caería en su juego tan fácilmente, por lo tanto siguió comportándose como normalmente lo hacía sin mostrar entusiasmo alguno. Aunque por dentro ardiera como el infierno.

Eran un par de ninjas perdidamente enamorados uno del otro. Ella lo deseaba de todas las maneras posibles. Y el igual, más de lo que hubiera deseados a cualquier otra mujer en el mundo. Su traicionera imaginación lo llevo a fantasear a Ino con las piernas encima de él atrapando su cintura y tomándolo por el cuello con sus brazos mientras él le besaba los labios, su irresistible cuello y toda la piel que estuviera a su alcance. A pesar de tener su habitual cara de aburrimiento.

Ino estaba cubierta con un vestido largo escotado color púrpura. Aunque el vestido era largo y apenas se podían ver sus rodillas, a Shikamaru le parecía la mujer más sensual que conocía. Entre menos piel veía en Ino más piel quería encontrar. Acariciar, besar y recorrer con su boca en tan suave tez era su obsesión esa noche. Como las otras noches donde se entregaban completamente uno al otro. Terminaron de cenar con tranquilidad y como en todas sus salidas no faltaron los bostezos, quejas, reclamos y la tendencia de Shikamaru de remarcar lo problemático que era todo esto.

Se fueron a buscar algo de privacidad. Finalmente llegaron quince minutos después a su destino tomados de la mano.

—Me gustas mucho ¿Lo sabías? Problemática —.Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con desaire. —Te deseo tanto —. Susurró en su oído con voz ronca y monótona cuando ella le dio la espalda. Tenía el aliento cálido y con aroma a hierbabuena. Bajo sus manos grandes y varoniles hasta la cintura de Ino, con sus largos dedos acariciaba su cadera y el inicio de su redondo trasero. Shikamaru era totalmente un vago. Pero uno muy varonil.

—Demuéstramelo vago — Lo retó con mirada penetrante y sonrisa orgullosa. —Quiero ver que eres capaz de hacer—dijo con una actitud sexy. Muy sexy. Y a la hora de la verdad, Shikamaru no duda en entrar en acción por más perezoso que fuera.

—Problemática…—bufo antes de empezar a besarla en el hombro mientras quitaba el tirante. Ino se inclino un poco esperando que Shikamaru le besara todo el cuello, en cambio le empezó a dar pequeños mordiscos suavemente. Muy suavemente. Como si tuviera flojera de hacerlo. Curiosamente eso solo la provoco más. Ino comenzó a pegar su cuerpo involuntariamente al de él. Deseaba sentir más de su presencia, su olor masculino y su calor. Quería que esas manos rasposas y encalladas por las misiones acariciaran todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Cada rincón.

Mientras su boca seguía ocupándose de su cuello, las manos de Shikamaru viajo hasta su rubia cabellera y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello como si tocara seda. Ino lo ayudo a deshacerse de su peinado y alborotar su cabello. Se puso todo el cabello de lado, volteo a mirar a Shikamaru con los ojos azules oscurecidos por el deseo — ¿Me ayudas con la cremallera? — Sonrio de lado y mordió su labio inferior esperando ansiosa.

—Con mucho gusto—. Contestó hipnotizado y así lo hizo. Masajeo los hombros de Ino con fuerza y en el recorrido presionaba los lugares que le daban placer y eliminaban cualquier tensión. "No sé que es mejor, si cuando la toco o ella me toca a mí" pensó mientras se concentraba en la suave piel nívea. Ino comenzó a respirar con dificultad cuando Shikamaru empezó a bajar el recorrido por su espalda hasta el final de esta.

—Shi…ka…ma...ru —suspiró entrecortadamente por el escaso oxígeno en el aire repentino. Como amaba estar así con él.

—Bésame —Susurró.

La tomó del mentón y la besó con pasión y ternura como a ella le gustaba. Sus labios se acariciaban fuertemente como si llevarán mucho tiempo sin encontrarse. Continuaron con tales caricias sintiendo el calor y el aliento del otro. Ino rompió el beso, se dio la vuelta para quedar delante de él, paso los brazos por los anchos hombros de su amante y lo atrajo nuevamente hacia ella para continuar besándose mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura de nuevo. Recorrió sus hombros con suavidad y lo mismo hizo con sus brazos. A pesar de llevar una camisa negra de manga larga podía sentir la cálida piel morena y lo duro de sus partes. Shikamaru tenía una espalda grande, la cual Ino encontraba muy atrayente, no tardó poner sus manos ahí y darle insistentes roces con ellas. Shikamaru comenzó a separarse un poco sin dejar de soltarla, le permitió recuperar más aire mientras le besaba la frente, ambas mejillas, la mandíbula y volvía a sus labios más exigente que antes. Apretó los labios fuertemente con los de ella e hizo que los separará, pidió permiso para su acceder a su boca con la lengua frotándole el labio inferior. Ino aceptó con júbilo. Un rato después Shikamaru retiró la lengua e Ino hizo un puchero de reclamo, el joven sonrio holgazanamente al haber logrado lo que quería, le lamió otra vez los labios antes de volver a hundirse en su boca. Ino sabía que le estaba acariciando todo el cuerpo con sus enormes manos dándole descargas que le quemaban la piel. Pero ella también quería tocar. Quería tocar cada uno de sus músculos duros como el acero de las armas. Todos sus músculos. Eso lo supo desde que perdió su virginidad con él y sin embargo no dejaba de sorprenderse y desear más cada vez que lo tocaba y sentirse en sus brazos. Como siempre Shikamaru estaba ya está pensando mucho más delante de lo que ella se imaginaba, la estrategia de esa noche consistía en darle besos y caricias suaves que inesperadamente se volvían lujuriosas y salvajes tomándola completamente desprevenida.

—Hueles muy bien. Y eso me…—Dijo entre besos él aspirando un aroma embriagador de jazmines que provenía del cabello y la piel de Ino.

— ¿Excita? —Preguntó mientras le quitaba su chaleco verde mirándolo a los ojos para examinar su reacción.

—Mucho—Contestó sin mirarla, cansado de no aceptar lo obvio. Era demasiado problemático si quiera intentar negarlo. Y muy absurdo también. La prueba se estaba acumulando en sus pantalones.

— ¿Quieres que te diga algo para aumentar eso? —Dijo Ino al tonar lo excitado que estaba. Shikamaru esperó la respuesta. Ino atrajo su rostro con la mano con mucha sutileza, se acerco a su oído y comenzó a dar una risita—No recuerdo si me puse ropa interior. ¿Por qué no lo averiguas? —. Después de eso Shikamaru la llevó hasta la cama.

—Problemática — Susurró en el camino hacia la habitación

Se deseaban como la primera vez, y actuaban como en su luna de miel. A pesar de llevar ya un año de casados.


	3. Girasol

Los personajes del fic no pertenecen a mi sino a su respectivo creador.

**_Advertencia:_ un poco de Lemon **

**

* * *

Girasol **

_Adoración_

Se despertó al sentir las suaves hebras de su amada haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. La luz del amanecer llegó a sus ojos mientras se filtraban los destellos por la ventana. El sol ilumino el cabello amarillo como los girasoles. Aparto el rubio mechón de su rostro, bostezo como un león, luego sintió el calor además de la fragancia de su chica y sonrió complacido. La manta que los cubría de noche, se encontraba ahora en el piso, de seguro por culpa de Ino, quien se movía mucho cuando estaba dormida, poco a poco tuvo que acostumbrarse. Ella no dejaba de ser problemática ni cuando dormía. Observó que Ino soñaba tranquilamente, vestida solo con ropa interior clara y una blusa de tirantes blanca, sin llevar sujetador… y él ya no pudo volver a dormir.

Shikamaru nunca pudo quitarle la vista de encima. Y menos ahora que ella amanecía en su cama. Desde que tenía memoria habia sido una mujer problemática. Pero era la mujer correcta para él.

Adoraba a Ino con todo su corazón. Era una devoción tan fuerte que ahora se convertía en un encadenado igual que su padre. ¿Cómo no iba a ser un completo dependiente de su dueña si la amaba tanto?

Ino estaba durmiendo, dándole la espalda apoyada en su hombro izquierdo como almohada, en una posición fetal. Podía sentir la suavidad de su espalda en el costado de su pecho y el atractivo trasero de Ino cerca de sus caderas. Al principio solo le empezó a acariciar el cabello con ternura, sin ninguna intención más allá, pero no tardo mucho en sentirse excitado. Era normal, después de todo, a veces con solo en pensar en ella de esa manera, provocaba dicha reacción en su cuerpo. El bulto en sus bóxers se notaba igualmente le estaba empezado a arder sin embargo no quería ser egoísta y fastidiarle el sueño a Ino. « ¿Qué puedo decirle?—pensó Shikamaru—desperté caliente, ¿lo hacemos?...Mujer, ahora no me puedes decir perezoso… ¿Por qué no aprovechamos?...o, tal vez,…Mira lo que provocas dormida así, ahora lo solucionas mujer problemática». Cualquiera de las opciones que pasaban por su cabeza no lo salvarían de un buen golpe en la cabeza, o peor aún, un rodillazo en la entre pierna. No es que fuera un fanático del romance y esas cursilerías pero hasta para él era poco sensible despertar a Ino de la nada solo para hacer el amor. No quería irritarla o hacerla sentir ofendida. Tal vez lloraría y le reclamaría su falta de tacto, podría acusarlo que solo la despierta para eso, que la hace sentir como un objeto y esa sería de cosas que se sueltan diciendo las mujeres cuando se sienten ofendidas por nada. O bien podía lanzar algún comentario sarcástico burlándose de él por su repentina energía, logrando que se le bajara la calentura y perdiendo una muy buena oportunidad de hacerlo.

¡Pero por Dios Santo! Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Tenía que pensar en algo, pero debía ser sutil. Ino estaba muy voluble últimamente con tantas cosas que le pasaban y podía ponerse de muy mal humor.

Con delicadeza se puso de lado para que ella se apoyara en su brazo. Comenzó a acariciarle la delicada figura muy sutilmente, apenas la tocaba. Ino se puso inquieta con eso, pero parecía que aún le ganaba el agotamiento. Le quito el cabello de la espalda y lo hizo a un lado, comenzó a besar su nuca, sus hombros y llevó el camino de suaves besos a bajar por la espalda. Fue hasta que sintió los labios y la lengua del chico en su cuello que despertó.

— ¡Shikamaru!—dijo con sorpresa. Él se le quedo viendo sin hablar, la miro directamente a los ojos sin vergüenza alguna, haciendo que sus labios formaran una sonrisa seductora, Ino no tardo en darse cuenta de sus intenciones. Abrió sus ojos color cielo completamente, no esperaba tal invitación tan temprano y menos de él, tan perezoso hasta para levantarse de la cama. Curiosamente se sintió alagada, si se ponía así tan temprano solo por ella, era un cumplido viniendo de Shikamaru, quien trata de ahorrar energía hasta cuando camina. Sonrio complacida cuando las caricias continuaron al igual que los besos. La expresión se desvaneció un instante cuando sintió la mano grande y masculina de Shikamaru llegar a su busto. Le empezó a faltar el aire, respirar normal ahora era difícil. Ino se agarro de la sabana con mucha fuerza y comenzó a morderse el labio para no hacer ruido, él aprovecho para utilizar ambas manos en su tarea. Shikamaru continuaba besándola detrás de ella, subía nuevamente a los hombros, mordisqueaba levemente el cuello y bajaba otra vez. Tomaba los senos de Ino en sus manos, los apretaba y jugaba con la tela de la blusa pero no lo apartaba. Acariciaba por momentos la parte de debajo de su pecho y el vientre para luego regresar a sus senos. Sus pechos siempre fueron muy sensibles ante el cualquier contacto que recibía de Shikamaru. Y ahora más que nunca con cualquier roce.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de deseo, estiro las piernas y aunque seguía dándole la espalda se fue acercando cada vez más a él buscando su calor. Sintió su hombría rozando su parte trasera y gimió por impulso. Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente y el hormigueo en su estomago la hacía sentir atontada. El recorrió sus largas piernas con sus grandes manos, desde el muslo hasta las rodillas. La fiebre empezó a invadirla.

—Shika…Por favor, por favor.

Ahora era él quien no respiraba con tranquilidad. En cuanto la escucho suplicar perdió la batalla y el juicio. Ahora nada iba a detenerlo. Tomo su rostro con la mano y la obligo a verlo. Empezó a besarla en la mejilla, la mandíbula, hasta que encontró sus labios y los exigió tanto que ambos perdieron el aliento. Ino no paraba de buscarlo, moverse contra él, deseándolo con ansías. Levantó con una mano la blusa sin quitársela para masajear sus botones rosados sabiamente, sin abandonar en ningún momento su boca. Con cuidado Shikamaru comenzó a hacer más presión con su miembro contra ella, bajo su mano hasta la parte más privada de Ino rozándole la tela de la prenda interior. Los largos dedos se movían, acariciaban y presionaban. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban ahora bañados de sudor, mezclando sus aromas en uno solo. Ino se apoyo en los brazos de él, el placer la estaba consumiendo, enloqueciéndola ciegamente. Shikamaru sentía lo mismo. Sus bocas eran imanes, no se separaba, se atraía uno al otro como el resto de su cuerpo. Después de todo siempre fueron muy opuestos. Perfectos uno para el otro.

—Ino…

La llamaba con voz roncamente perezosa, la llamaba una y otra vez, la besaba en el rostro, el cuello y la garganta. Ino lo desea tanto, ya no habia pena alguna, no podía sentir pena alguna con Shikamaru, no ahora. El lanzó un sonido raro aprobando, un gruñido característico de su holgazán que siempre lo hacía más atractivo para ella, además de hacerla sentir ardiente. Reconocía como la temperatura se le subía a la cabeza y las mejillas le ardían. Todo su cuerpo estaba ansioso. En cualquier momento podía sufrir un infarto.

Shikamaru dirigió la mano para meterla adentro de la prenda. Deslizo el dedo medio dentro de ella, en el lugar más sensible de su cuerpo. Lo hizo lentamente, con mucha calma. Apretó con la otra mano uno de los pezones de Ino sin importarle la problemática tela de por medio. Cuando vio como Ino se arqueaba de tanto placer quito la mano de sus pechos por unos momentos para quitarse los bóxers y su miembro entro en Ino poco a poco. Ino trató con todas sus fuerzas de no gritar, se llevó una de sus manos a la boca, luego mordía su labio inferior para evitar cualquier sonido.

Cuando entro sintió la hombría de Shikamaru por completo dentro de ella, viéndole acorralada por ambos lados, el placer fue devastador. Dejo escapar un gemido de placer y no pudo evitar empezar a jadear por la fricción de los dedos masculinos entrando y saliendo, sin mencionar la acción de atrás en ella. Por ambas partes íntimas, Shikamaru estaba haciendo presión, acariciando y llenándola de olas de placer. La dulce voz de Ino cuando manifestaba el goce de sus caricias era suficiente incitación para continuar. Gemía y jadeaba su nombre con dificultad y Shikamaru no podía encontrar su expresión más maravillosa. Su pequeña boca abierta buscando aliento, al igual que su mirada empañada de deseo recibiendo con gusto todo lo que él le ofrecía, le fascinaban.

—Estas… tan hermosa… esta mañana—susurró. Era verdad. Sin nada de maquillaje decorando sus facciones, las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos color cielo oscurecidos, su cuerpo bañado con el rocío de su sudor, al igual que su frente, logrando que su nívea piel brillara. Los labios finos estaban muy rojos por la turgencia de los besos. El cabello rubio, largo, sedoso y ahora revuelto sobre ella. No hay otra mujer que pueda lucir más bonita.

Para Ino, ningún otro hombre la podía hacer sentir así, ningún otro hombre era Shikamaru. Su Shikamaru. Solo a él le había cedido su corazón. Deseaba entregarle todo su amor, ternura y pasión sabiéndose felizmente correspondida por el hombre más holgazán, inteligente y maravilloso de todo Konoha.

La explosión que sintió el cuerpo de Ino fue devastadora. Tembló con violencia al sentir las vibraciones de la culminación del acto. Shikamaru no tardó en seguirle el pasó. Lo mejor era que los dos alanzaban la cúspide siempre. Sin ninguna duda solo podían satisfacerse uno al otro, en más de un sentido. Y eso era maravilloso. No podían pedir más.

Nunca habían estado de esa forma con otras personas, más no era necesario, nadie podía ser mejor. Ellos estaban muy enamorados desde hace mucho tiempo, se amaban desde antes de su primera cita, su primer beso y su primera vez.

Ambos satisfechos, felices por el buen resultado y de estar así con la persona que tanto amaban y tanto placer les daba. Ino se dio la vuelta y quedaron frente a frente sonriéndose con fulgor.

Shikamaru la abrazo con fuerza, la acerco a su pecho, sin perder tiempo sus masculinas manos le daban caricias a la atrayente espalda. El joven sabía lo delicada y sensible que se ponía su compañera después del hacer el amor. Trataban de regular la respiración y tranquilizarse un poco. Se acariciaban las mejillas, la frente y el cabello. El chico busco las mantas para cubrir ambos cuerpo sudorosos y agotados. Se quedaron un rato sin decir palabra, solo regalándole al otro sonrisas y caricias mirándose directamente a los ojos. Sin darse cuenta abrazo a su amada con gusto. Shikamaru se sentía realmente vivo cuando la tenía envuelta en sus brazos.

—A propósito…buen día, mujer problemática. —dijo con tono despreocupado y mirándola con devoción. La besó en la frente y se quedo cerca de ella para aspirar el aroma de su cabello.

«Tal vez soy una arrogante—especuló Ino—pero cada vez que me llama "mujer problemática" de esa manera, en momentos como este, es como si quiera decirme "mi amor" "mi cielo" o, quizás "cariño" ». Shikamaru no usaba el tono apropiado de fastidio con el que solía dirigirse a ella antes. Ino se enterneció ante la adorable idea.

—Buen día, guapo—dijo en tono bajo guiñándole un ojo. Su suave voz por la mañana le encantaba al chico. —Mmmm…Shika…eso fue increíble. Me encanto.

—Me alegra te gustara—menciono complacido de satisfacerla. Busco la mano de Ino para entrelazarle los dedos, sintiendo en el dedo anular de Ino el frio metal del anillo de compromiso que le dio hace diez meses.

—Espero que todas las mañanas sean así cuando nos casemos—Comentó Ino.

—Tsssk…ni siquiera estamos casados aún y ya te estás poniendo exigente. Mujer problemática. —puso los ojos en blanco pero en seguida sonrio de lado ante la idea. En realidad, si eso era lo que deseaba, no pensaba negarlo, sin importar la energía que tuviera que gastar en ello. Haría lo que fuera por cumplirle sus caprichos. La amaba tanto. Ella era tan problemática. Una mandona increíblemente fuerte, orgullosa y totalmente encantadora. Perdía la cabeza por ella.

—Esa es culpa tuya por malcriarme—Lo acusó pretendiendo inocencia.

—Tal vez…en esto si…pero tú ya eras una malcriada desde hace mucho—dijo en su defensa. Le dio un último beso y cerró los ojos para recuperar energía.

— ¿No pretenderás dormir hoy hasta después de medio día? ¡Eso si que no Shikamaru! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! —le quito la manta con fuerza pero Shikamaru no tardó en tomar una almohada y taparse la cara. Ino se acomodo la blusa con cuidado, tanta sensibilidad a veces era incomoda, noto como tenia los pezones más oscuros.

— ¿Por qué no? Hoy no tengo ninguna misión, sigue siendo temprano y además es domingo— dijo con pereza. Ya podía imaginarse cada domingo con la misma discusión después de las nupcias.

—Pero aún hay tanto que hacer para la boda. Y solo faltan tres semanas.

—Mujer, ya tienes tu vestido, mi traje, el lugar, las flores, los padrinos y los invitados ¿Qué más puede faltar?

— ¡Muchas cosas! —anunció. —Vamos Shika, levántate. Quiero que me ayudes.

—Ya te dije que lo dejo todo en tus manos. Será como tú quieras. Además cuando sugerí que la boda fue algo agradable y sencillo, tú me mandaste al diablo y te pusiste a hacer las cosas a tu manera.

—Pero…Shikamaru…

—Pero nada Ino. Si quieres ayuda dile a mi madre que te de una mano, estará más que feliz—Yoshino era la segunda mujer más emocionada de todo Konoha por la boda después de Ino. La mujer estaba tan feliz de que su hijo se casara con ella, sabría que Ino cuidaría bien de su muchacho perezoso. Ella fue la primera en estar de acuerdo con el matrimonio. Y Shikaku apoyo totalmente a su mujer, ya sabía desde hace mucho que su hijo solo necesitaba su tiempo para terminar al lado de Ino. Cuando los padres de la chica se dieron cuenta de su relación, lo único que les pareció sorprendente es que no pasará antes.

—Tu mamá ha sido muy amable, de verdad le estoy muy agradecida—Ino se sentó en la cama mientras su prometido quería seguir acostado. Shikamaru se quito la almohada y la miro de reojo, sabía que no se daría por vencida con facilidad. —Pero yo quiero tú me ayudes. No has hecho nada. Deseo que estés a mi lado en esto.

—Ino…estaré a tu lado siempre después de la boda…déjame dormir—dijo tratando de ignorarla. Se puso algo dudoso, tal vez al rato si la acompañaría y haría lo que quiera.

— ¡Eres un insensible! ¡No te importa la boda!... ¡Tú no me amas! —levanto la voz haciendo un claro berrinche.

— ¿Qué? —dijo él con el ceño fruncido, totalmente incrédulo a lo que Ino dijo.

—Si me amaras como dices, me ayudarías. — Continuó la chica —Estarías muy emocionado sin importar el esfuerzo que te costara o la flojera que sintieras. Si no me quieres, no te cases conmigo, no me importa, me las arreglare yo sola.

—Tssk…Tú sabes que eso es mentira. Me irrita mucho cuando dices eso. De verdad odio que lo hagas. — dijo fastidiado ante el chantaje. —Si no te amará, no habría adelantado la boda cuando supimos de nuestro embarazo, ni siquiera te hubiera pedido matrimonio. —llevo la otra mano hasta el vientre de Ino y la dejo ahí sintiendo el lecho donde su pequeño se estaba desarrollando a sanamente, caliente y protegido del mundo exterior. Ino bajo la cabeza complacida y los ojos se le pusieron llorosos sin que se diera cuenta, luego apoyó su mano también encima de la de su prometido, donde la pequeña criatura crecía dentro de ella.

Ambos acariciaban el vientre aún plano de la chica. Desde hace diez meses que se habían comprometidos y el plan original era casarse en siguientes cinco, pero se enteraron que en ese periodo de tiempo restante, que Ino tenía dos meses de embarazo, Shikamaru decidió adelantar la ceremonia. Ahora solo debían esperar menos de tres semanas para ser marido y mujer.

Shikamaru bufó molesto. Muy molesto. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Solo había tres personas que sabían del bebé y eran Ino, Shikamaru y la Quinta Hokage, ni siquiera Choji se había dado cuenta. Lo descubrieron por una prueba de embarazo casera, Ino la realizó en cuanto notó el retraso de su periodo. Inmediatamente después de saber el estado de su prometida, Shikamaru fue directamente con la mujer suprema para pedirle que no mandara a Ino a misión alguna, por el bien de ella y el bebé. Ino jamás se enteró de eso, supuso que fue iniciativa de Tsunade-sama. Dudar de su amor por ella era intolerable. Si era un idiota por su culpa. No podía aguantar lo que escuchaba. Sabría que lo que le esperaba no sería fácil. Ino siempre había sido muy voluble y ahora más que nunca, pero esto era el colmo. Se levantó con mucho pesar, se coloco a su lado y le pasó el brazo por la cintura. Le lanzó una mirada de queja muy notoria.

—Perdóname—susurró arrepentida. —se que todo esto fue muy molesto para ti. Entiendo que no estés feliz. De verdad, lo siento. —Sintió ganas increíbles de llorar, peleaba para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. — Shikamaru, no quería arruinar los planes de la boda—confesó sollozando —yo se que tú tenías ya una idea y querías hacer las cosas paso a paso, de la manera correcta —ahora estaba realmente afligida —. Te aseguró que no fue mi intención echarlo a perder todo.

— No tengo nada que perdonarte. Nada se echó a perder. No entiendes nada ¿Sabes por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué quise que la boda fuera antes? —dijo tratando de no sonar enojado. Se sintió culpable por hacerla llorar.

— ¿Al mal paso hay que darle prisa? — se aventuro a decir Ino. Se quedo en silencio cuando comprendió que no era eso lo que trataba de decirle. Shikamaru todavía irritado, dijo un par de maldiciones antes de volver a hablar.

—A veces puedes ser tan absurda. Problemática. Si nos casáramos en la fecha que fijamos en un principio de seguro el vestido no te iba a quedar y te ibas a poner histérica… pero no fue eso.

—Entonces ¿Por qué? —Ino miro como Shikamaru tenía las cejas fruncidas, se notaba claramente frustrado.

— Por qué no iba a permitir que nadie se atreviera a hacerte pasar por un mal rato. Esta aldea está llena de gente chismosa, algunas son unas verdaderas arpías — Suspiró rendido y continuo: — Si se enteraban que esperabas un hijo mío antes de esta casados, serías la comidilla de la aldea entera. No me gustaría que sintieras ninguna vergüenza—confesó abrumado.

—Shika…—susurró la chica con dulzura.

— No pasarás por ningún momento desagradable, no si puedo evitarlo. Ya está en boca de todos el por qué adelantamos la fecha de la boda. No quiero que sientas que no te estoy dando tu lugar. Quiero protegerte. De lo que sea. A ambos.

De seguro a Shikamaru le preocupo que su prometida pasara por los malos ratos que tuvo que enfrentar Kurenai- sensei ante señoras ingratas y sin nada mejor que hacer. Ino por un momento pensó que nada de eso era real, que de seguro estaba a mitad de una bella fantasía. Eran las palabras más hermosas que jamás había escuchado y lo que lo hacía mejor aún, sabían que viniendo de Shikamaru, eran verdad. Cuando murió Asuma- sensei y el se encargó del bienestar, entrenamiento y protección del pequeño Asuma-kun supo que era el mejor hombre que podía conocer ¿Cómo no pudo verlo antes? Él era un sueño. Sería un excelente esposo y padre.

—Shika, tu sabes que a mí no me importa lo que la gente diga, nunca me ha importado, quiero que sepas que… estoy muy orgullosa de este bebé— eso último lo dijo con mucha firmeza quitándose el agua de las mejillas—. Kurenai- sensei jamás se sintió avergonzada de su niño. Yo pienso igual que ella, tener al bebé del hombre que amas es un regalo ¿Por qué me avergonzaría de tener un hijo tuyo?— dijo muy segura de sí misma, enseguida se puso a abrazar su vientre como si de esa manera, resguardara al pequeño, probablemente, en este momento, al bebé le estaban creciendo los deditos de las manos y los pies. Cerró los ojos, se sentía tan dichosa de solo imaginarlo.

— Lo amo. Lo amo mucho, entro en mi corazón desde el instante que supe que estaba creciendo dentro de mí. Voy a tenerlo… es mío.

Shikamaru en ese momento comprendió la razón de haberle pedido matrimonio a Ino. Era totalmente hermosa, en más de un sentido. Como madre de seguro sería mandona, estricta y problemática…pero sería la mejor madre de todas. No deseaba un futuro que no la incluyera. Quería compartir su vida con ella…por que no podía amar a otra mujer que no fuera Ino. Era la mujer de su vida. La ideal para él, sin duda alguna.

—Nuestro, es nuestro, Ino. Aunque te cueste creerlo—La corrigió Shikamaru. Todo el coraje de hace unos momentos se desvaneció. Se suavizo completamente al escuchar cuanto Ino ansiaba al bebé. —Y créeme Ino. Yo también deseo que lo tengamos, con todo mi corazón deseo que esa criatura nazca. —la tomo del mentón y obligo a la chica a que dirigiera sus ojos a los suyos, tenía que hacerla entrar en razón, convencerla del error que acababa de decir. —No solo tú lo amaste desde ese instante. No seas egoísta. Nunca vuelvas a decir cosas tan hirientes—su tono de voz fue amable y comprensivo, acaricio su cabeza y le retiro el cabello húmedo por el sudor y las lagrimas de la cara—Tú no arruinaste mi plan de vida, porque…mi vida eres tú, ustedes dos—Acaricio su abdomen con mucho cariño, tomo una de sus manos y le planto un beso.

—Ustedes ahora son lo más valioso. Te amo Ino… los quiero a ambos, ¿Comprendes?

—Sí— Ino lloró con más ganas. —Lo siento…lo siento…de verdad lo siento. Fui tan tonta.

—Shhh….Shhh…tranquila—tendría que aprender a lidiar con esos cambios de humor tan raros. La abrazó con mucha fuerza y la empujo delicadamente a la cama para volver a recostarla. Le limpio las lágrimas e Ino se le acomodo en el pecho en seguida.

—Me sorprende que hoy no vomitaras. Tuvimos suerte—dijo Shikamaru tratando de hacer menos espeso el ambiente. Ino afirmo con la cabeza.

— ¿Shikamaru?

Dime…

Te amo.

Yo también.

— ¿Shika?

— ¿Sí?

— Ya me dio hambre.

— ¿Ahora?

— Sí ahora. Acompáñame a desayunar, quiero comer huevos revueltos, pan con mermelada y arroz. ¿Crees que tengamos mantequilla de maní en la alacena? Por cierto, también quiero beber jugo de frutas.

— Y supongo que esperas que yo preparé todo sin importar que me queme las manos ¿Verdad?

— Vamos…no seas malo.

— Tú ganas. — Dijo levantándose. Era increíble como Ino siempre se salía con la suya.

—Eso si no quiero ningún deseo ninguna escenita cuando empieces a ganar peso ¿Entendido?

— Te lo advierto Shikamaru Nara, pobre de ti si algún día te atreves a llamarme gorda— Ino estranguló con la mirada al muy cretino.

—Valoró mi vida. Créeme no lo hare. Solo espero que tarde o temprano aceptes que tendrás que subir de peso. Es inevitable.

—Lo sé—dijo admitiendo la realidad de los incómodos cambios de su cuerpo.

—Pero no olvides que es por el bien del bebé—dijo con una perezosa sonrisa llena da cariño.

—Entonces no me importa si engordo diez, quince o veinte kilos mientras este sano— dijo sin dudarlo.

—Si como no—dijo con sarcasmo. —Que exagerada. No tienes porque subir tanto, no seas problemática. Dijiste que el promedio era entre siete y doce kilos.

—Sí—contestó sacándole la lengua. Ino comenzó a reírse con mucha alegría. Shikamaru suspiró resignado, la amaba con todo su ser, cada latido de su corazón era solo para ella, pero jamás la comprendería.

Ino se levanto de la cama y se sentó en su regazo como si fuera una niña mimada. Shikamaru le dio apoyo pasando su musculoso brazo por su frágil espalda y la otra mano con sus largos dedos masculinos tocaba con ternura el estomago de su futura esposa, como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo, ingenuamente pensando que, tal vez, el bebé de alguna manera ya pudiera sentir su roce. Ambos pusieron las manos debajo del ombligo de Ino, se sonreía uno al otro y besaban en las mejillas y la frente.

Como esas flores que siguen la luz del sol, ninguno de los dos podía apartar la mirada de adoración de su vientre, imaginando su vida una vez que saliera al mundo.

* * *

Nuevamente mucha gracias. Espero reviews con mucho cariño

**_Shikaino 4ever_!!!!!**


End file.
